Wheel disk assemblies of the type stated at the outset are known in the prior art. They form components of rotors such as gas turbines or the like. Normally, multiple sealing plates are received between the wheel disk and the blade devices, such that they can be displaced in the circumferential direction. Thus, the sealing plates can for example be inserted into annular grooves which are arranged radially spaced apart from one another, and which are formed on one hand in the wheel disk and on the other hand in the blade devices. In order to ensure proper functioning of the sealing plates, it is necessary to secure the individual sealing plates against displacement in the circumferential direction, to which end appropriate securing devices are used. A securing device of this kind can for example be formed by a screw extending through a through-hole provided in the sealing plate, and a tapped hole which is provided in the wheel disk and into which the screw is screwed in the properly assembled state. However, one problem of a securing device so formed is that the notch effect associated with the tapped hole provided in the wheel disk negatively affects the strength of the wheel disk, and can give rise to corresponding problems. Furthermore, it is often the case that screws cannot be removed during servicing, which implies laborious drilling-out of the screw connection, thereby damaging the costly wheel disk.
Thus, for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,351 discloses a securing ring for compressor rotor blades seated in axial slots. Clamping sleeves are provided in order to attach the securing ring to the blade wheel. The clamping sleeves are seated in aligned bores provided in the blade wheel on the one hand and in the securing ring on the other hand. However, the fit of the clamping sleeves is not additionally secured, and hence it is possible for the clamping sleeves to be lost.